


baby just say yes

by leehyukjae



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Crush, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Ryeowook Is A Genius, Ryeowook-centric, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehyukjae/pseuds/leehyukjae
Summary: Ryeowook has a perfectly laid out plan: surprise everyone by the end of their high school year just how smart he is, then graduate (on top of his class, of course) with Siwon kissing him after his valedictory speech, enter SNU with a double degree on Mathematics and Biological Sciences, leave Incheon behind and take over Seoul or the whole of South Korea — maybe, possibly the world with his brain and attitude.And his plan does not involve a 5’11” boy with lovely eyes and fluffy cheeks.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook, Minor Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	baby just say yes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I have lots to say.
> 
> i. I wrote this thinking of Love Me Like You by Little Mix and its music video so I had that story in mind until Miss Taylor Swift dropped her version of Love Story and it kinda went that way instead. Title comes from said song. Also wrote this while listening to her songs so thank you, Miss Swift.  
> ii. The main characters’ relationship here is based on a TV show ship during S1-S2 of the show and I /borrowed/ some lines from them (and if you recognize them, omg let's talk about it or let me know in the comments!!)  
> iii. Finally, I would like to thank Yama and Cam for checking on this monster of a fic, love you both. <3
> 
> Kudos and comments are always always welcome (serotonin boosters, I say) And on that happy note, enjoy :)

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_ _  
_ _See you make your way through the crowd_ _  
_ _And say, "Hello"  
__Little did I know_

At the age of 16, Ryeowook can say he enjoys living his life. He’s popular, everyone knows it’s customary to attend Kim Ryeowook’s birthday party every 21st of June; he’s good looking, he dresses up well, people part like the red sea when he walks down the hallway because _duh._ He is Kim Ryeowook.

Contrary to popular belief though, he is not dumb. Ryeowook is far from being dumb. He knows the answer to every question whichever teacher asks, he answers problems on the board correctly and efficiently, he finishes the assigned work ahead of time. But of course, the general public (read: high school students who mostly only care about their own reputation and feed off of gossip) doesn’t need to know about that. Not that they really care, no.

So he plays dumb.

Dumb enough to fool his current boyfriend Siwon that he doesn’t know the difference between a cheetah and a leopard (he knows of course, a cheetah has a black dots for a mark while a leopard has a more rosette-type, you’re welcome). Siwon doesn’t care, all he cares about is that he is captain of the swimming team and the soccer team, drives an expensive Audi, and has Ryeowook around his finger. 

Although admittedly, Ryeowook is smart enough to know their whole relationship is just a weird power thing that most highschoolers go through. Popular students go with popular students, that’s the rule. It’s always been the rule. Deep inside, he knows he cares for Siwon. But this is high school.

(Ryeowook has a perfectly laid out plan: surprise everyone by the end of their high school year just how smart he is, then graduate (on top of his class, of course) with Siwon kissing him after his valedictory speech, enter SNU with a double degree on Mathematics and Biological Sciences, leave Incheon behind and take over Seoul or the whole of South Korea — maybe, possibly the world with his brain and attitude.)

So he goes with his plan. The _plan_ definitely in-motion as he opens the doors to the school, people stopping to stare and eventually making way for him. Because he’s Kim Ryeowook.

And everyone, as in _everyone,_ knows you have to look at Ryeowook when he walks down the hallway.  
  


* * *

  
Donghae came to his life the first few weeks of sophomore year. He had seen the guy during their first shared class (English, _ugh_ , the worst) and immediately felt a sense of attachment to him. Donghae was cute, he looked shy but he always smiled at other people even though he was new. He’s going to be my new best friend, Ryeowook thought.

After class, Ryeowook followed Donghae to his locker and announced his position as Ryeowook’s best friend. Donghae laughs, and says “of course” because no one, as in _no one_ , ever rejects Kim Ryeowook. He agrees to come watch the soccer team practice later because ‘Siwon is playing and he needs all the support he can get, maybe you’ll find a potential boyfriend too.’

Two classes later, Ryeowook finds himself leading new guy-turned-best friend Donghae to the school field. A few spectators were present, so was Siwon and the rest of the soccer team that Ryeowook never bothered to learn each individual’s name.

In hindsight, Ryeowook doesn’t know a thing about soccer but he knows it takes a certain angle to which you aim the ball to the goal, knowing your distance from the goal, correct timing to kick the ball, and precision to pretty much score in the game. There is no such thing as luck in sports, Ryeowook thinks everyone else should just invest time in computing whatever mathematical equation it takes to find out the proper way to score. But with the team’s coach shouting profanities and “constructive criticism” to the players, he knows their team was far from proving his hypothesis correct.

“So where’s Siwon?” Donghae asks from his left. Ryeowook scans the field and a smile creeps to his face.

“There, the number 47,” he points to his boyfriend waiting for his turn to kick a ball. 

The team was doing some sort of offense-defense drill, with a poor team member guarding the goal alone. With the coach’s whistle, the team starts to jog their way to shooting range, attempting to shoot the ball, but each time, the guy on the defense perfectly catches the ball or blocks the ball from entering even the slightest inch inside the goalpost. Quite impressive for Ryeowook’s taste but he’s not Siwon.

Now, aforementioned Siwon running his way to the goal, sidestepping to fool the defense, and perfectly kicking the ball in the net with a _thunk_. Ryeowook shouts in support, hands clapping in excitement. The goalie, however, calls for a retake to which Siwon smirks at. Ryeowook knows Siwon will easily repeat his score from before but the guy on the goal catches the ball, sets in on the ground, kicks it in the air to which it lands on the goal on the other side of the field.

Ryeowook hears a “what the fuck” from the players, Siwon most probably, a “that’s how you do it, losers!” from the coach, and sees a lone team member — most likely the goalie’s friend cheering (more like, flailing) for the guy.

“Who was that?” he hears Donghae ask.

Ryeowook squints his eyes. Huh, he thought this guy had a rib problem last year. “That’s Lee Hyukjae.”

Donghae hums in response. “He’s good.”

Ryeowook tilts his head. He never knew Lee Hyukjae was good at soccer. Not that he bothered to know about which team member was good at soccer, he just didn’t know there was someone else good enough like Siwon.

He glances to Donghae’s direction and sees him with eyes that were trained on Hyukjae’s figure, lips slightly curved up in a shy smile, and cheeks with a hint of a blush. God, what was that look on his face? The gears start to turn in Ryeowook’s head, connecting two and two together. Now why would Do— _oh my god._

Donghae likes Hyukjae.  
  


* * *

  
Ryeowook finds out later on that what they witnessed was an open tryout and now, Siwon has a co-captain: Lee Hyukjae. Donghae sits with Hyukjae and his friend (which he doesn’t know the name of) one time during lunch so Ryeowook decides to join the party. Along with Siwon and his other friends. Even if Siwon was still hostile towards his new co-captain. Even if it meant earning confused looks from both Hyukjae and his friend.

If Hyukjae’s friend were staring at him the whole time, Ryeowook never bothered to look or care.   
  


* * *

  
Hyukjae was an interesting person, Ryeowook notices. He’s skinny but he was athletic. He was average looking, but Ryeowook guesses it’s his lips that caught Donghae’s eyes. Because if it weren’t for Donghae, Ryeowook would’ve surely snagged those lips for himself (Siwon aside). He looks as if he was studying hard for the classes he shared with Ryeowook. He wasn’t as smart as Ryeowook, of course no one was, but he was okay and the effort was there anyway.

Looking at Donghae and Hyukjae dancing a few feet away from where he and Siwon were standing (because these pre-competition parties for their soccer team were necessary to attend to), he notes that Hyukjae was looking at Donghae with eyes full of glee, Donghae’s eyes mirroring the emotion. They had their arms around each other, noses almost touching, and whispering whatever it was that Ryeowook didn’t want to hear. He then shifts his gaze to Siwon beside him who was talking to another guy, presumably another teammate. 

Ryeowook takes a sip from his cup. At least one of them was happy.

If he were to look back to Siwon and his relationship, he would never find a memory of Siwon ever looking at him that way. With glee, with adoration, with affection, no. But Siwon was there in every memory, his first kiss, his first date, his first everything. He thinks that maybe, someday, Siwon will finally see just how good they are together and not just status-wise.

Ryeowook looks back to Donghae and Hyukjae. _Someday_.  
  


* * *

  
Ryeowooks’s Plan™ begins to lose one of its agenda when Siwon texts him one night. It went like this:

From Siwon <3 (10:24 PM):  
Ryeowook

To Siwon <3 (10:26 PM):  
Yes?

From Siwon <3 (10:27 PM):  
We’re over

To Siwon <3 (10:27 PM):  
I’m sorry?

From Siwon <3 (10:29 PM):  
Can’t you read? I said we’re over

To Siwon <3 (10:30 PM):  
What am I, 4? Of course I can read. 

From Siwon <3 (10:32 PM):  
Well read this  
I’m breaking up with you  
And return the jersey I gave you earlier this year. I need it.

Ryeowook didn’t bother to reply because _what the fuck?_ First and foremost, nobody dumps Kim Ryeowook. Not even Choi Siwon with the captivating smile, chiseled eight-pack abs, and perfectly styled hair. Second of all, nobody dumps Kim Ryeowook through a freaking text message. He was no Taylor Swift to Siwon’s Joe Jonas (yes, he knows about that, _he reads_ , even gossips). In conclusion, Siwon has no right to break up with him over text messages.

Come the next day, Siwon was practically cornering him in front of his locker demanding for his goddamn jersey. It takes him all his willpower not to step on his boyfriend, well, ex-boyfriend’s foot. After an unexpected shove from Siwon, he picks up the jersey from his locker regretfully and throws it to Siwon’s face.

“Did you even wash this?” Siwon asks, a disgusted face looming over his face.

Instead of answering, Ryeowook holds his head up high and walks away. Because that’s what Kim Ryeowook does. The unanswered ‘no, because it smells like you’ all but behind him.  
  


* * *

  
Donghae treats him ice cream after school because apparently ‘it’s what best friends do and as my best friend, you have to finish what I ordered for you.’ Ryeowook tells Donghae the whole story but still glosses over the fact that Siwon may truly have not loved him at all. Donghae doesn’t press, instead he reaches out his hand and gently squeezes Ryeowook’s.

“You don’t need him anyway. You’re better off without him,” he says reassuringly. A second after saying those comforting words to Ryeowook, Donghae’s face lights up. 

“What?”

“I’ve got an idea,” Donghae grins at him. _Oh no_ . Ryeowook doesn’t like hearing those words because usually A) they aren’t good ideas, B) if they’re good ideas, it’s not _good_ for Ryeowook, C) they are aren’t planned out well and Ryeowook wants everything planned accordingly or D) they are devious, evil, snarky plans that end up biting them in the ass once it’s done.

He rolls his eyes, clearly stating that no, he is not going to be involved in this idea. But Donghae flashes him a pleading smile and all it takes is five seconds before Ryeowook agrees.

I’m probably gonna regret this, he thinks as he takes a final shove of ice cream to his mouth.  
  


* * *

  
Donghae’s wonderful idea, it turns out, was a trip to the local ice rink with Hyukjae and his friend. Hyukjae’s friend got them the keys to the place (how? Ryeowook didn’t bother to learn). Ryeowook had to scoff at the idea of him third wheeling his best friend’s date but Donghae specifically told him to be nice and talk to Hyukjae’s friend. _Fine, whatever_. He appreciates Donghae’s effort to cheer him up even though it wasn’t what he had in mind.

He sits down on the bench and bends on his back to fit the skates when a shadow looms over his sight. Ryeowook looks up and a tall, lanky boy is smiling down on him. The guy has slightly curly hair, a weird smile, and the fluffiest cheeks.

“Are you just going to stand there the whole time?” Ryeowook asks in annoyance. The guy — Hyukjae’s friend scrambles to his feet and plops down next to Ryeowook. He immediately begins to work on his skates. “I never got your name.”

“I’m Kyuhyun. I sit behind you in Biology? We’ve been classmates since elementary,” Hyukjae’s friend, now named Kyuhyun, says, looking oddly flushed. _Huh._

Ryeowook wonders where he heard the name before, because he most definitely heard it somewhere. He barely pays attention to Biology since he’s almost finished the whole coursework for that class. Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun. Where has he heard his name?

He looks down to the clumsy movement of Kyuhyun’s fingers while he fixes the strings to his skates. An ID hanging on Kyuhyun’s bag catches his eye. An awkward photo of Kyuhyun smiling makes him grin because who looks stupid enough like that when you’re just trying to smile? The bold black letters next to it catches his attention even more: CHO KYUHYUN.

“Are you…” the question dies down in Ryeowook’s throat, a memory resurfacing in his mind.

_The room is colorful: blue walls against the blackboard, white ceiling and windows, bright yellow door, pretty animals decorating the walls._

_All his other classmates were busy creating Valentine’s cards for their petty crushes while Ryeowook indulges in the idea of observing and memorizing the chemical symbols on the periodic table plastered on the wall of their classroom. Third grade is still early to learn about this scientific advancement by Mendeleev but then again, he’s Ryeowook. He likes to read and learn._

_“Go ahead, class. You can give your cards to your Valentine’s now,” their teacher announces among the flurry of students. Ryeowook stands up primly, picks up his meticulously made card, and heads towards Mrs. Lee. The soft-spoken Mrs. Lee accepts his card and kisses the top of his head in a motherly manner. “Thank you, Ryeowook. Am I the only one you gave a card to?”_

_“Yes,” he responds firmly. He’d rather be knowing why gold was Au when silver was Ag than wasting time and paper on some cheesy holiday. His teacher only chuckles to his response, patting his back._

_Ryeowook turns back to the direction of his desk when a flash of brown hair and a gangly set of limbs moves from his desk and out of his way._

_At his desk, five cards were placed messily prompting Ryeowook to roll his eyes. He appreciated his classmates’ efforts though, so he reads through every single one, words all the same (you’re pretty, thank you, I like you)._

_Ryeowook reaches for the last one and he notices the difference of the card right away. Instead of the usual red or pink, this one was purple, his favorite color. A messily drawn heart is on the cover along with his name on the center. He opens it and it reads:_

_“Hello Ryeowook_

_I think you’re really smart and pretty. I like it when you ask Mrs. Lee questions about the lessons because we get to know the answers too. You have been staring at the_ ~~_pier_ _periody_~~ _periodic table of elements the whole time and I think that’s really amazing because I only know_ ~~_oxi_ ~~ _oxygen, the one we breathe._

 _Happy_ ~~_Valentyn_ ~~ _Valentines Ryeowook._ ~~_I really like you._ ~~ _When you have memorized the whole periodic table, can you teach me? Maybe we could be friends. :)_

_— Cho Kyuhyun”_

Kyuhyun’s small chuckle breaks him out of his reverie.

“Am I Mr. Cho, the history teacher’s son? Am I a benchwarmer for the soccer team? Am I Hyukjae’s tall cynical best friend?” he says all in a hurry. He looks at Ryeowook in the eyes, a teasing grin on his face. He addresses Ryeowook with a salute. “Yes, I am. At your service, Mister Kim!”

Ryeowook only hums in response, and continues to work on his skates. By the time he finishes, Donghae and Hyukjae are already on the ice, with Donghae teaching Hyukjae how to skate as he sticks by the walls, desperately trying to hold on to anything. 

“They look good together,” he breaks the silence.

Kyuhyun looks up from his already-tied skates to where Ryeowook was looking. He nods in agreement. “Yeah,” Kyuhyun says, eyes lingering on his best friend and Ryeowook’s best friend, before settling back to Ryeowook. “They are.”

Ryeowook feels an odd sensation from Kyuhyun’s look. He holds Kyuhyun’s stare and he notices something swimming in his eyes - adoration, he figures. The early memory of Kyuhyun giving him a Valentine’s card emphasizing how smart he is comes back but he dismisses it quickly. He’s here to forget about Siwon, not get caught up in childhood crushes and fantasies.

He gets up, walks towards the ice before looking back to Kyuhyun.

“Want to skate?”  
  


* * *

  
Kyuhyun turned out to be an awful skater like Hyukjae so Ryeowook ended up teaching him the whole night.

With Kyuhyun falling on his ass every five second or bumping into the glass, he’s pretty sure he’s never smiled or laughed that much ever in his life.  
  


* * *

  
First game of the season and Siwon’s already kissing another girl by the end of the match. Their team has won, Siwon shooting the winning goal. Donghae holds his hand, he smiles back. Ryeowook admits it kind of hurts, but he doesn’t delve on it. Instead, he nods his head towards Hyukjae and Kyuhyun who were hugging each other.

“C’mon, let’s congratulate them.”

They head down from the bleachers and squeeze their way through the throng of people on the field. Donghae runs ahead, tackling Hyukjae and engulfing him in a bear hug.

Ryeowook finds himself smiling for Donghae before he catches the sight of Kyuhyun laughing at the same view. He strides his way to the taller one, nudging him when he arrives.

“Congratulations,” he says as he smiles. Kyuhyun, on the other hand, is looking at him like he’d seen God ascend from heaven, why hasn’t Ryeowook noticed this before?

Well, to be fair, he never really noticed anything that didn’t involve popularity, quantum physics, or Siwon. Ryeowook sees Kyuhyun shake his head and swallow a lump in his throat.

“I’ve been a good benchwarmer in that game,” Kyuhyun jokes, scratching the back of his neck.

Ryeowook bites his lip at the action because _damn_ , when did Cho Kyuhyun from third grade ever get so cute? He’s never done before what he’s going to do next because back then, Siwon would be kissing him every post-game win (like what he’s doing right now to the blonde chick who is dressed _so_ inappropriately) but he can’t do that to Kyuhyun. He could, technically speaking, but.

So he grabs Kyuhyun’s arm, squeezes it in reassurance, and looks Kyuhyun dead in the eye. “You’re going to play next game, and you’re going to be great.”

Kyuhyun looks back in awe. “I wo— how would you know?”

Ryeowook smiles, shrugging. “I just do.”  
  


* * *

  
On the 24th day ever since Ryeowook’s parents getting divorced, he has felt nothing but empty. He told himself countless times never to get involved in anything that includes his parents marital affair but the constant sound of wine pouring out of a bottle to a glass and the tiniest sobs from his parents’ — now mother’s room, took Ryeowook’s ability to feel. He has guarded his heart for this reason, he knows people never really stay for long. People walk away as if nothing mattered, and the collateral damage is all Ryeowook can pick up from the aftermath.

He drives away from his _house_ (it doesn’t feel like a home anymore) as far as he could, turning in circles with no destination in mind. He passes by Donghae’s home, contemplates crying in his arms but he drives past it because he didn’t want to burden Donghae.

Something was trying to get out of Ryeowook’s system, he didn’t know what, but something. The emptiness becomes filled up by anger, loneliness, resignation. It fills Ryeowook’s lungs until he can't breathe anymore as he slams the brake on his car.

Ryeowook screams. 

He screams until his voice cracks, until his head hurts, until his lungs give out. What followed were tears. Each one, a cry for the people who have left him: his beloved grandmother, Mrs. Lee who passed away from leukemia, Siwon, his father. Each one, a sad goodbye to the what-ifs and maybes that could have been if they hadn’t left.

A tap on his window breaks him out of his bubble of tears, and he sees none other than Cho Kyuhyun perched on his door with a concerned look on his face. It just takes all his luck that he ends up right across Kyuhyun’s house. The worry in his voice doubled when Ryeowook tried to hide his tear-stained face. “Hey Ryeowook, what’s wrong?”

“Go away, I don’t need anyone seeing me cry.”

A sigh.

“You can talk to me, Ryeowook. I have all night,” Kyuhyun replies from the other side of the window. He faces him, no doubt with the sincerity in his eyes. Kyuhyun smiles, as if comforting him. “You know, you shouldn’t care if people see you cry.”

“Why?”

“Because I think you really look beautiful when you cry.”

Ryeowook’s chest burns because all his life, he never let anyone see him during his weakest but unknowingly, a boy he only really met a few weeks ago comes crashing in and breaks down the walls he carefully built throughout his life. He lets him in the car.

It takes approximately ten seconds before another wave of tears flow down. The emptiness slowly creeps back, clawing its way to Ryeowook’s heart, ripping his insides, until Kyuhyun fills the silence. 

“I’m never any good at knowing the right words to comfort someone,” he chuckles. Upon seeing Ryeowook’s glare pointed at him, he stops and straightens up. “Look, Ryeowook. I know things have been hard for you, with everyone… leaving. But you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. You got us, uhm I mean, you have Donghae. And Hyukjae, if you want.”

“Not you?” he sniffles.

Kyuhyun’s eyes soften. “You got me too. Any time of the day. I’ll stop what I’m doing and head your way because you’re important, Ryeowook. You deserve to be happy.”

“Am I that important to you?” he asks, half-expecting a yes, half-expecting a ‘no it’s been 9 years, I don’t have a crush on you anymore, you’re just my best friend’s boyfriend’s best friend.”

“Yeah,” Kyuhyun replies however. He reaches out and wipes the tears off Ryeowook’s face. “Kim Ryeowook never really left my priority list since third grade.”

Ryeowook lets out a giggle. He hears a sigh of relief from Kyuhyun. Somehow, someone knew to pick up the pieces of the damage everyone else has inflicted to his whole existence. Someone knew how to fill the void and the empty spaces in his heart. Someone named Cho Kyuhyun. But.

He’s careful to let anyone in again. All Ryeowook needed right now was someone to lean on, to cry on to, a friend.

“We’re kind of friends, huh?” he asks.

“I guess so.”

“Thank you.” And he means it.

A look of fulfillment passes in Kyuhyun’s face before it changes back to affection. A grin appears on his face. “Whenever you need me baby, call me, beep me if you wanna reach me.”

And as he drives away from Kyuhyun’s house, Ryeowook never thought of his father or Siwon again. He looks up at the rearview mirror, Kyuhyun’s waving form slowly getting smaller with every turn of his wheel. For once, he thinks maybe someone will stay.

But Ryeowook has a plan. And his plan does not involve a 5’11” boy with lovely eyes and fluffy cheeks.  
  


* * *

  
The entire school found out about it before Ryeowook could.

Words on the street, resident track and field star Hyungsik was going to ask Ryeowook out on a date. He doesn’t know how the rest of the school knew about it but not him who was the object of the action. He discovers the rumor when bubbly track and field player Sunny straight up threatens him by his locker, quote, “If Hyungsik ends up complaining at practice about you rejecting him, I’m going to chop your pretty little head and feed it to my dogs. All twelve of them,” end quote.

Ryeowook only had History with Donghae left that day. If Hyungsik was going to ask him out, he better do it before school ends because he has a pile of books about molecular biology waiting for him at home.

In the meantime, he listens to Mr. Cho go on and on about Eastern Asia and the wonders their ancestors have made and discovered even before colonization. The bell rings, the rest of the class rushes out even before Mr. Cho can finish his goodbyes. 

He fixes his bag and waits for Donghae when a commotion by the door makes him turn around. Hyungsik is standing in front of the classroom, slightly out of breath as if he ran from the field all the way to Ryeowook’s History class. He glances over at Donghae who only shrugged in response. 

“Sorry, I ran all the way from practice,” Hyungsik says. Ah, hypothesis correct. 

Mr. Cho clears his throat. “And may I ask what your business here is, Mr. Park?” 

“It’s only going to take a second, sir,” he apologizes before turning to Ryeowook. “Hey, Ryeowook. I bet you’ve been hearing some things since morning, blame Shindong for that. But, uhm. I just wanna ask if…”

“You’re going to ask me out, aren’t you?” Ryeowook finishes for him.

To his credit, Hyungsik blushes. “Uh, yeah,” he laughs nervously. “Will you?”

He looks around. Students are checking the whole scene unfold rather indiscreetly, whispering amongst themselves. Donghae is looking at him pensively, probably wondering if Ryeowook will accept or not. Mr. Cho isn’t looking at them though, he has his eyes to someone in the back and when he shifts his gaze to where the teacher was looking, his heart may have missed a beat.

Kyuhyun is looking directly at him, not judging but addressing him in a way that makes Ryeowook want to hide somewhere far away. Kyuhyun is looking at him, wanting to know whether his answer to the question will make or break his heart.

He turns back to Hyungsik whose eyes are hopeful more than anything. Ryeowook is afraid he’ll just walk away like everyone did once he agrees but at the same time, he’s looking for a distraction. A way to stop his thoughts from consuming him every night, taking away the last bits of emotions he has in his body.

And maybe Hyungsik is the answer for that. Despite the cheesy schoolboy act, Ryeowook finds it endearing. And despite the fear that someday, Hyungsik might leave him too.

So he says yes.

The burst of students cheering outside, Mr. Cho attempting to shush them, Donghae smiling happily for him, and Hyungsik exclaiming his gratitude for Ryeowook while hugging him all fall deaf to Ryeowook’s ears. Because the only thing he hears is the heavy sigh from the back of the classroom and the sound of footsteps going further and further away from him.  
  


* * *

  
Weeks of going on dates with Hyungsik made Ryeowook happy in a way. It made him forget everything else, he was right. Hyungsik served the best distraction. He was all physical, kissed him in every place possible, made out with him in the janitor’s closet, the coach’s office, in every empty classroom. 

He walks down the hallway, now brandishing his hot new date, effectively earning a glare from Siwon. The sad look Kyuhyun sends him from faraway remains ignored.  
  


* * *

  
In a perfect world, Ryeowook would finish his classes without getting bored and at the end of the day, he would wait for Hyungsik by his locker because he couldn’t breathe until he’s with him. Except he lives in Incheon and Incheon is far from perfect, so when Hyungsik arrives at his locker that afternoon and kisses him on the lips, he feels nothing. 

Later on, Hyungsik drops him off. Ryeowook enters his room and throws himself on the bed, because _damn,_ he’s tired. Tired of going to classes acting like he doesn’t know the lessons, tired of having to live up to everyone’s expectations, tired of pretending. For once, he just wants to be Kim Ryeowook, the genius who can solve for x and list down the numbers of pi until he runs out of breath.

A buzz comes from his phone and he sees Donghae’s duck face on the caller ID. He answers it and his best friend’s loud voice eased out some of the stress he’s feeling.

“Hey bestie, how you doin’?” Donghae begins, causing a laugh to bubble out of Ryeowook’s mouth. “You’re still going to tonight’s game, right?”

Ryeowook sighs. That night, the soccer team is having their second home game against a prep school from the West. He’s already promised Hyukjae he’ll be there because Donghae has been bugging him about it for days. Now with Hyungsik, he’s just tired all the time. And truthfully speaking, he really does not want to face a certain _someone._

“I don’t know, Hae. I’m really tired and I don’t know if I co—”

“Come on, Wook! We can go home immediately after if you’d like,” Donghae cuts him off. 

“Okay, fine!” he finally relents. Donghae celebrated on the other end of the line. “But you have to drive me there.”

“Deal.”

“And you better treat me to ice cream.”

Donghae agrees and the call ends. Great. Now all he has to do is to go to a soccer game which involves a player that he’s been actively avoiding. He has about two and a half hours to devise a plan on How to Avoid a Boy Who Will Probably Look at Your Direction Every Five Seconds and Go Home Without Ever Crossing Paths.

When Donghae picks him up later, Ryeowook has not made a plan and even if he did so, he’s sure it was bound to crumble.

They arrive at the field when the teams are still warming up. The only good seats left were beside Mr. Cho so they decided to sit beside their history teacher. 

“Hello, Mr. Cho! Excited about the game?” Donghae asks, being the good person that he is.

“I’ve been going to these games but nothing excites me more than seeing my son play. So no, I’m not very excited,” the teacher jokes, taking a jab on Kyuhyun’s benchwarmer status.

“I’m sure he’ll do well in this game,” Ryeowook speaks up. He feels Mr. Cho’s and Donghae’s gaze on him but he keeps his on the field. Without even looking, he knows Donghae is smiling at him.

A whistle blows and a “Game face, losers” from their coach echoes through the field, signifying the start of the game. Eleven players from each team jog to their positions, Siwon on the center with Hyukjae behind him. The other team starts the kickoff and they all fly to get the game going.

It all goes well, Siwon and Hyukjae effectively scoring points, until a major rumble happens which causes Hyukjae an injury and Siwon (for protecting his co-captain, that’s character development for him honestly) a red card. The coach grumbles some profanities and kicks the ground in frustration.

Donghae excuses himself, most likely following wherever they’re leading Hyukjae off to. Ryeowook hears the coach yelling Siwon’s ear off for “being an idiot but congratulations for being a supportive co-captain, goddamn it!”

A sharp intake of breath from Mr. Cho makes him turn his head towards the teacher, who is acting shameful and holding his head in his hands. He wonders why, but when he looks back on the field, he gets his answer. 

Kyuhyun is jogging to take Hyukjae’s place. Kyuhyun is going to play.

The game starts again and honestly, Ryeowook can feel the humiliation radiating from Mr. Cho. Admittedly, Kyuhyun isn’t really the team’s greatest player but with the lack of capable ones, putting him on the field is the better option than any other player because Kyuhyun “sucks less” as what their coach put it. 

When the second half starts, the score 2-4, Ryeowook swears he has seen Kyuhyun stumble more than the amount of time he’s stood on the field.

A miracle happens however, the rest of the players looking around in confusion because they’ve been chasing the ball so where did it go? The ball in question, conveniently rolling to Kyuhyun’s feet who looks at it for five seconds before dribbling it to the goal. He stands near the goal, looks back to see the other players charging at him like bulls. Kyuhyun doesn’t know what to do with it.

Mr. Cho screams from beside Ryeowook, telling Kyuhyun to shoot the ball. Their coach does the same, hollering “Shoot the ball, you idiot!” Kyuhyun looks around again, eyes widening in confusion. Ryeowook stands up, because damn this boy is helpless, and shouts “Shoot it!”

This turns a switch on in Kyuhyun’s head. Upon hearing Ryeowook, he kicks the ball and it breezes past the goalie and the crowd cheers. He’s done it.

“I scored a goal?” Ryeowook hears Kyuhyun shout over at his teammates, probably more so to himself.

Possibly with a guardian angel behind him, Kyuhyun scores another goal, which ties the score for the game. With a few minutes left to spare, everyone is on the edge of their seats, the coach is nervously biting his fingernails, and Ryeowook feels just as terrified.

The ball tumbles around and around, rolling from one side to the other, with the players chasing and kicking. The other team gets a hold of the ball, almost kicking a goal when a burly player from their team blocks and kicks the ball toward the other direction. Another round of tossing and dribbling happens. Ryeowook holds his breath, anticipation building up when he sees the ball kicked to Kyuhyun’s direction near the goal. Thirty seconds left, and it’s all in Kyuhyun’s hands. Well, feet.

He runs to position, right foot gaining momentum and when it touches the ball, Kyuhyun closes his eyes. Everyone’s quiet until the ball reaches the net with a _swoosh._ A horn blares through the field, and the crowd jumps to their feet because by some unexpected reason, their team won.

Mr. Cho jumps up to his feet, yelling “That’s my son!” Ryeowook stands up to cheer as well. Kyuhyun’s other teammates are patting him on the back, rather violently, and ruffling his hair. But he’s not looking at his teammates or his father. 

Ryeowook almost loses his breath because Kyuhyun is looking at him, his brown eyes glistening under the lights on the field. Ryeowook claps for him and smiles, and for the first time since Hyungsik, he looks back to Kyuhyun.

“You did great,” he mouths.

Kyuhyun’s face lights up when Ryeowook looks back. His eyes glowed even more, as if the sun came out.  
  


* * *

  
Ryeowook kind of breaks up with Hyungsik the following day (because they were _kind of_ together anyway) in an empty classroom.

He doesn’t look back when Hyungsik calls out his name, because all he sees and remembers are warm brown eyes.  
  


* * *

  
Donghae texts him on a Saturday, asking him to go to their ice cream place that afternoon. And as the punctual person that he is, Ryeowook goes early. He waits for Donghae outside, plays a game of math problems on his phone while passing time. 

On his 30th question, he solves an integral in his head but still, Donghae has not arrived. Ryeowook is near his aggravated level because no one makes him wait ever. Even if it’s his best friend.

“You solved that mentally?”

Ryeowook jumps, not expecting anyone to surprise him, much less the owner of the voice. Cho Kyuhyun, clad in a white t-shirt, red flannel, jeans, and Converse.

“What are you doing here, Cho?”

Kyuhyun puts his hands to his chest, looking appalled. “Hey, what’s with the accusatory tone?” Ryeowook rolls his eyes. “I’m supposed to meet Hyukjae here at four but he usually comes late, so I went even later.”

“It’s already five-thirty,” Ryeowook says matter of factly.

“Hence the late arrival, your honor,” Kyuhyun says as he puts a hand up in the air, as if swearing. He then nods towards Ryeowook’s game on the phone. “You know, you’re really smart.”

“I was just guessing,” Ryeowook scoffs offhandedly, and hides his phone away. He has an inkling on what’s happening. And it is not good. Especially if it involves Donghae and Hyukjae conspiring together. “How many minutes does Hyukjae usually take before arriving?”

Kyuhyun pauses to think. “Uh, thirty minutes? I guess?”

Ryeowook’s stomach drops. Oh no no _no._

“Kyuhyun, he’s not coming.”

“What do you mean?” the taller one asks, confused.

“What I mean is that we both got ditched because my best friend and your best friend set us up. That’s what I mean.”

Kyuhyun’s lips turn into an ‘O’ and he hurriedly fishes his phone from his jeans pocket, typing furiously. Ryeowook peeks, Kyuhyun doesn’t seem to care anyway, and the words “hyukjae u motherfucker” are enough for him to train his eyes away from the screen. Kyuhyun looks back up.

“Soooo,” he drawls, fingers fidgeting with his phone. “See you on Monday?”

Ryeowook raises an eyebrow at him because he did not waste his time during a weekend just to come home empty handed. So he drags Kyuhyun inside the shop and says “no, we’re eating ice cream” as he sits them down in a booth.

Upon ordering and receiving their order, they eat in silence and bask in the background chatter of the shop. Ryeowook knows why their best friends did this. Kyuhyun obviously still likes him, and for some reason, Donghae thinks Ryeowook feels something for the other guy. He doesn’t miss the knowing looks that Donghae sends his way whenever Kyuhyun pops up in their conversation or whenever Kyuhyun stumbles when Ryeowook smiles back at him. 

The silence between the two of them stretches out to a level of awkward.

“So—” “Are you—”

Ryeowook laughs at the ridiculousness of it all. Kyuhyun smiles and tells him to go ahead.

“I just realized I haven’t congratulated you yet on winning the last game, so congratulations,” he begins, offering a small smile. “I told you, you would be great.”

Kyuhyun pokes on his ice cream with a spoon. “I was terrible.”

“Come on, you really did well. Your dad was proud of you, the coach even called you his favorite egghead and that’s something to be proud of,” Ryeowook exclaims.

Kyuhyun laughs and he thinks it might be the best sound he’s ever heard. Until the school board announces that he’s the class valedictorian, of course. Or when he comes home to Incheon after years of getting his doctorate and sees a banner that says “Welcome back, Dr. Kim Ryeowook.” But for now, he sticks with Kyuhyun’s laugh.

“Thanks,” Kyuhyun replies, full of sincerity. Realizing it might sound dismissive, he adds, “Thank you really, Ryeowook.”

He nods. The silence fills around them once more but it’s more comfortable this time. Ryeowook just stares at the boy sitting opposite him and discovers more about him in a matter of seconds. He sees that Kyuhyun has a tiny beauty mark under his left eye. And that he has a bit of double eyelids, and a pointy nose which wrinkles whenever he takes a spoonful of ice cream. The observation lasts until Kyuhyun stares back at him and says a “what.”

Ryeowook shakes his head. He plays it cool. “I’m curious on what you were about to say earlier.”

Kyuhyun turns beet red as he stammers on his words. “Oh. I uhh,” he clears his throat. “I was going to ask if you’re going to the winter formal…”

Right. Their school had planned a winter formal that’s supposed to happen two weeks from then, and Ryeowook hasn’t even thought about it. Back at the start of the school year, Siwon would have been automatically his date. A few days ago, Hyungsik could have been. But now, he’s dateless. He’s dateless and he has two weeks to pick an innocent airhead to go with.

“Maybe,” he answers with conviction, not wanting to show that he’s not so sure himself.

Kyuhyun visibly gulps. “I’m sorry about Hyungsik… I’m uhm. Sorry for your loss. Condolences?”

The way Kyuhyun phrased his words is so absurd that Ryeowook has to cover a hand over his mouth to hide his laugh. “It’s okay. It didn’t work out the way I expected it to.”

By now, Kyuhyun is already shaking his legs in anxiety. He folds his hands on the table and leans forward. “I was just wondering…” he looks Ryeowook in the eye. “I’m sorry if this seems so forward because you just broke up with a guy and you could still be sad about it but doyouwanttogotheformalwithme?”

Ryeowook blinks. “Sorry?”

“Do you want to go to the formal with me, Ryeowook?”

_Oh._

In the light of the setting sun, Kyuhyun glows more and his eyes turn into a lovely caramel color, the honesty and anticipation swimming in those orbs. Months ago, he didn’t even acknowledge Kyuhyun’s existence and would have asked “who the hell is Kyuhyun?” But now, sitting in a booth of an ice cream parlor across a boy whose eyes he can’t stop staring at, Ryeowook knows his answer.

“Yeah, I’ll go with you. Yes.”

Kyuhyun’s eyes widen, the happiness oozing out. Ryeowook can’t help but beam when Kyuhyun pumps a fist in the air. Ryeowook could have easily snagged a jock for a date but accepting Kyuhyun’s invite seemed more natural. More heartfelt. More meaningful.

They prepare to leave, Kyuhyun ordering takeout for his father, as Ryeowook admires the sunset fading into the horizon. He thinks he likes it better when it reflects on Kyuhyun’s eyes.

“Say ‘it’s beautiful,’” Kyuhyun quips from behind him as he walks towards Ryeowook.

“Why?”

“Because then, you’d say ‘it’s beautiful’ and then I look at you and say ‘yeah it is.’”

Ryeowook snorts. “Been watching too much romcoms?”

Kyuhyun only shrugs as they walk to their cars. Ryeowook enters his first, and waits for Kyuhyun to get into his truck. Turning on the engine, he hears Kyuhyun call out to him. He turns to Kyuhyun who is leaning into the window facing Ryeowook.

“I’m not lying though. You look as beautiful as the sunset.”

With that goodbye, he drives off with his truck, leaving Ryeowook to think about the depth of Kyuhyun’s words.  
  


* * *

  
He calls Donghae that night to reprimand him for the ‘backstabbing’ he’s done with Hyukjae. 

“It’s just one afternoon, Wook. I didn’t backstab you, I just… bailed,” Donghae complains.

“Whatever. You still ditched me.”

“But you enjoyed it right? The time with Kyuhyun?”

Ryeowook is tempted to say no. But he couldn’t just erase the sincere brown eyes that stared into his soul.

“Yeah, I did.”

Donghae squeals on the other end. And when Ryeowook confesses that Kyuhyun asked him out for the winter formal, Donghae goes on a rampage saying ‘I told you so’ and ‘I knew it.’  
  


* * *

  
Come Monday, Ryeowook finds a note disguised as a ripped notebook paper taped on his locker. 

It simply says ‘Thank you :)’ but Ryeowook already knows who wrote it.  
  


* * *

  
The night of the formal finally arrives, and the students cannot contain their excitement. Ryeowook, on the other hand, is walking calmly, taking in the buzzing atmosphere of the crowd. He remembers the whispered “I’ll see you at six” from Kyuhyun after Biology, enough to make him excited as well, before he shivers from the thought. 

There is nothing else left to do when Ryeowook gets home since he has prepared everything the week before. So he reads for a while about the chemical structures of carbohydrates, and with an hour and a half to go, he takes a bath, sprays on his best cologne, and styles his hair accordingly. He puts on his tailored tuxedo, and admires the handiwork. 

“Well, you look dashing.”

The voice makes Ryeowook’s head snap towards the door. His mother is standing there, looking proud of him. Well, he thinks so. She approaches him, puts a hand against his cheek, and looks at his eyes from left to right as if searching for something.

“You have similar eyes to your father,” she finally says, a hint of sadness mixed with her voice. “You really look handsome tonight, Ryeowook.”

“Please, I always do,” he comments offhandedly. His mother chuckles, the happiness ringing tha it makes him laugh along. Ever since his parents got divorced, they haven’t really talked about his father that much. The unexpected late night talk with Kyuhyun also helped him forget about this. He carefully asks, “You really love him, huh?”

Her eyes gloss over. “I did.” The heartache and melancholy is evident in her voice. His mother didn’t need to hide. She shakes her head and fixes the stray hair from Ryeowook’s face. “But tonight, it’s all about you. I’m really happy you’re all grown up.”

“I want you to be happy, mom.”

She smiles as she hugs him. “I am, Ryeowook. With you, I already am.”

A honk makes them jump, Ryeowook looks at the clock to see that it’s already six o’clock. He makes one final look at his mother who only gestures towards the door before kissing her on the cheek.

Ryeowook trudges towards the front door, his heart beating faster for some reason he can’t put into words. He opens the door and the sight of Kyuhyun in a well-tailored suit with his hair pushed back makes him weak in the knees.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Kyuhyun’s mouth drops when Ryeowook hoops his arms around Kyuhyun’s and leads him to the truck in the driveway. They stop by the door and Ryeowook raises an eyebrow.

“Well, aren’t you going to open the door for me?”

Kyuhyun quickly scrambles to his feet with a “Yes sir!” earning a chortle from Ryeowook. Before he could hop inside the truck, Kyuhyun grabs his attention with his words.

“I think you really look lovely.”

Ryeowook purses his lips. “Really?”

Kyuhyun nods before circling around the truck and sitting behind the wheel. He starts the engine and prepares to drive off but not before facing Ryeowook and uttering, “You always have.”  
  


* * *

  
Loud music reverberates all around the hallways as Ryeowook and Kyuhyun make their way to the school gym. Other students look their way and Ryeowook feels the boy beside him tense up. He sees him take a deep breath so he pats the arm that he was holding, whispering “relax.”

They enter the gym, surprised to see it decorated well with lights filling the space, translucent curtains falling down from the ceiling, and balloons and streamers hanging on the walls. Hyukjae waves them over to where he and Donghae are seated. 

They spend the rest of the night talking about all things here and there, and drinking punch until a slow Taylor Swift song plays, prompting Donghae to stand up and drag Hyukjae to dance with him because apparently it’s his favorite song. As the song goes on about forcing laughter and faking smiles, Ryeowook picks on the food they have at the table, quietly nibbling on the pretzels. Beside him, Kyuhyun has his gaze on the dance floor. 

Right now, Ryeowook has to admit, he’s not being the best date to Kyuhyun. He’s not just feeling lively especially when Siwon is dancing (more like humping, _ugh_ , so cheap) with the blonde chick he’s been dating since the two of them broke up.

Ryeowook has moved on, of course. He just can’t accept the fact that Siwon is happier than him. When he shifts his gaze to anyone but Siwon, it lands on Hyungsik and Sunny doing silly dances and goofing around each other. _Huh._ Tough luck for Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun might have heard him groan in annoyance because one second ago, he’s sitting beside him and one second after, he’s standing up and asking him if he wants to dance. He only shakes his head in response.

“Come on! Get up and dance with me,” Kyuhyun persuades him. He feels tugging at his chest. Maybe he’s feeling sorry for Kyuhyun, or maybe he’s feeling sorry for himself.

“Pass.”

Kyuhyun throws his hands up in frustration. “Ryeowook, get up! You’re gonna dance with me, okay?”

Ryeowook leans into the back of his chair more in surrender. Kyuhyun only continues.

“Look, if you’re being frustrated seeing your exes or whatever be happy, you shouldn’t care about that. Because these people go away, but I won’t. Ryeowook, I’ve had a crush on you since the third grade, and I know that you tend to push people away because you feel like they’re going to leave you but you can’t do that to me because I’m not going,” Kyuhyun’s eyes swarm with emotions. “I won’t be going anywhere, Ryeowook. And I’m also pretty sure that I’m the only one who knows how smart you really are. And once you’re done pretending to be dumb, you’ll eventually go off and write some insane mathematical theorem that wins you the Nobel Prize.”

Ryeowook smiles despite himself. “Fields Medal.”

“What?” Kyuhyun’s eyes widen in confusion.

“Nobel doesn’t have a prize for Mathematics,” he says as he stands up and faces Kyuhyun. “The Fields Medal is the one I’ll be winning.”

As he leads Kyuhyun to the center of the dancefloor, he keeps his head up and ignores the look he knows Siwon, Hyungsik and other people are giving him. Kyuhyun’s voice still rings in his head, _“Because these people go away, but I won’t.”_

When he shifts his gaze to where Donghae and Hyukjae were, he sees the both of them smiling and nodding their heads. Their plan has turned out well.

Ryeowook circles his arms around Kyuhyun’s shoulders as the other rests careful hands on his lower back. The song changes to another Taylor Swift song as they sway to the mellow guitar strumming. He watches the way the pink and purple lights dance across Kyuhyun’s face but it’s nothing compared to the kind chestnut color on Kyuhyun’s eyes.

“Hey,” he calls. Kyuhyun looks at him tensely, so Ryeowook draws small circles on the other’s shoulder. “It’s okay. I’m not mad, if that’s what you think.”

Kyuhyun nods, releasing a contented breath. “I’m sorry… I just didn’t want you to look and feel sad tonight. Or any other night for that matter. Or day. Sorry, I’m rambling again, aren’t I?”

Ryeowook finds it cute. How Kyuhyun talks aimlessly, sometimes about the most mundane things. How his hands move when he talks, flailing around. How he smiles in this weird way when they’re taking pictures. How he looks so overwhelmingly delighted when he scores a goal in their soccer matches. How he expresses his interest whenever Ryeowook talks about math, or biological sciences, or biochemistry. How… how his eyes reflect the respect and admiration he has for Ryeowook and _oh my god._ He thinks he has _feelings_ for Kyuhyun.

The realization hits him hard when he hears Kyuhyun singing along to Ed Sheeran’s part in the song they were dancing to. He looks at the way Kyuhyun dorkily jerks his head to the side while crooning him in a British accent and he can’t help but think how this is the guy who will never leave his side. It took him so long to finally get to know the boy from third grade who gave him the most sincere note he’s ever received in his life.

“Do you still want me to teach you about the periodic table of elements?” he asks Kyuhyun when the other finishes singing along to the song. Ryeowook isn’t sure if Kyuhyun still remembers the Valentine’s card he gave when they were eight.

“I can’t believe you still remember that,” Kyuhyun pouts. Ryeowook only finds it more endearing. “That was a stupid message, anyway.”

“It’s not. It’s really cute, actually,” he reassures him. A sliver of hope flashes in Kyuhyun’s eyes. “I still have it with me.”

“Really?”

Ryeowook nods. “Best note I’ve ever received even though there were some spelling mistakes.”

“I was eight! I’m not a genius like you,” Kyuhyun huffs. 

Ryeowook has to bite down a smile. “You know, you’re the first person aside from my parents and teachers who ever told me I’m smart.”

And it was true. No one ever paid attention, no one ever listened, no one ever remembered. Except for Kyuhyun. Ryeowook thinks he might like him even more for that.

“Are we exchanging secrets now?” Kyuhyun jokingly asks, to which Ryeowook glares at. He holds Ryeowook closer and stares at him softly. “Well, you’re the first person I’ve ever danced with.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised, you’re such a bad dancer,” Ryeowook laughs as Kyuhyun puts on a sour face. In a bold move, he puts a hand on Kyuhyun’s cheek, his thumb moving across the blush slowly appearing. “I guess we’ll have more chances to be each other’s firsts.”

Kyuhyun blinks at him. “More chances? You mean…”

“You asked me if we could be friends in that card you gave me back then. The answer is yes, and maybe we could be something more. And... I’m sorry it took so long but,” Ryeowook says, leaning closer to Kyuhyun. Their lips an inch away from each other. “I like you too, Kyuhyun.”

Right when the light reflected in Ryeowook’s eyes, Kyuhyun kisses him. Maybe time stopped or the music did, Ryeowook wasn’t sure because all he feels are Kyuhyun’s lips on him, soft and warm. The same warmth blossoming in his chest, as Kyuhyun pulls him even closer. It wasn’t as hungry or aggressive like it was with Siwon or Hyungsik, it was more welcoming, more innocent, a wave of sincerity and affection washing over him.

Ryeowook’s hands find Kyuhyun’s hair and he holds onto it the same time Kyuhyun’s fingers curl around his lower back. When they part, Ryeowook still running out of breath, Kyuhyun captures his lips again in a little peck. And studying Kyuhyun who stands so closely in front of him, he looks so astounded by what happened, taking in the new knowledge and what more could happen between the two of them.

_“All I know since yesterday is everything has changed…”_

So maybe Ryeowook’s plan may have to change in some aspects: he doesn’t have to pretend to be dumb anymore because there is someone who appreciates him for who he is, and when they graduate, he won’t be kissing Siwon after his valedictory speech. He will be kissing Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook decides that it’s true. Everything has changed.  
  


* * *

  
A piece of crumpled-up paper hits his head and he has to turn around to scowl at the offender. Monolid eyes shine with mirth as they look back at him and the suspect of the crime, Lee Hyukjae, puckers up his lips and sends an air kiss his way.

He rolls his eyes and turns back to the card that he’s making: purple construction paper cut in half and then folded in half, a lopsided heart drawn with pink crayon and a “Ryeowook” scrawled right in the middle.

Kyuhyun wasn’t the best in drawing or writing, his grades told him that already (although he’s quite good at science and history, right behind Ryeowook in terms of grades, thank you very much).

He looks over to where Kim Ryeowook sat, staring intently at the periodic table of elements on the wall, as if memorizing each and every element. Kyuhyun knows that Ryeowook is smart, he always answers Mrs. Lee’s questions and his answers are always right.

As he writes a short letter for the petite boy, he can’t help but think of how Ryeowook’s hair falls perfectly on his face, how he sits so modestly with his hands folded on top of his desk, and how he only has one card prepared. Kyuhyun deeply hopes it’s for him.

“Go ahead, class. You can give your cards to your Valentine’s now,” Mrs. Lee announces. When he sees Ryeowook stand up and leave his desk, four other students have already put their cards on the desk. How was he supposed to compete with them? He was just Kyuhyun, sure he likes to joke around sometimes and he’s quite smart, although not very athletic and sometimes he talks too much. 

From the corner of his eyes, he spots Ryeowook about to go back to his desk so he quickly places his purple card (Ryeowook’s favorite color!) on the desk. He knows Ryeowook already saw him, and he almost trips on his own feet.

For the rest of the time, Kyuhyun watches as Ryeowook reads every card until he reaches the purple one. Kyuhyun’s heart stops for a moment. He sees Ryeowook’s lips quirk up a bit before he hides the purple card inside a notebook and dumps the rest of the cards inside his bag.

Well that’s progress, Kyuhyun thinks. He decides that he will wait for Ryeowook to like him back. Even if it takes him ten years to do so.

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_


End file.
